What Happens Next: Mr Bennet
by Darcylover
Summary: Next in the "What if" series! What would happen if Mr Bennet suddenly falls gravely ill? Would the remaining Bennet Family be forced out of Longbourn when he dies? Would preparations already have been made?
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens Next: Mr Bennet.**

**Author's Note: This is a ****Short Story****, so it will only cover about two or three chapters! Please don't shout at me when it ends! X**

**Synopsis: What would happen if Mr Bennet suddenly falls gravely ill? Would the remaining Bennet Family be forced out of Longbourn when he dies? Would preparations already have been made?**

Mr Darcy pounded against the top of the carriage in an effort to drive the two black horses faster. Their hooves thundered into the mud-soaked road, recent rainfall delaying their progress. Mr Darcy sighed heavily before relaxing back and gently taking his wife's hand.

"All will be well, Lizzy." He said tenderly as he gazed into her reddened eyes.

The commotion had ensued a few hours previously at Pemberley where the Mistress had received a urgent express from Longbourn. Darcy had not considered the missive as he sipped his coffee over breakfast. It was only upon examining her countenance as he gazed up from the daily newspaper, her eyes moist with present tears.

"Lizzy, what is it?" He asked with sincere concern as he crossed to her and took her hand. "You must not distress yourself…the child." He added this softly as he gazed toward his wife's robust abdomen. Lizzy however, dismissed his concerns with a wave of her hand. Darcy softly handed her his handkerchief and waited patiently. He heard her sharp intake of breath before she finally spoke. Her voice was surprisingly strong despite her present distress.

"It is from Mary. She writes that my Mother is too ill to write due to her nerves but insists that we should journey to Hertfordshire as soon as possible."

"You could not possibly travel, Lizzy. Not in your present condition."

"It is my Father, Fitzwilliam." She paused slightly, gathering her composure. "Mary writes that he has taken ill with a fever. I am afraid that the perspective of the family physician is not advantageous." Mr Darcy held his wife softly for a moment before she exited his embrace and walked toward the window, breakfast forgotten.

"Will you send for the carriage, Fitzwilliam?"

"Do you think it wise to travel so far in such a condition, Lizzy?" Darcy asked as she gazed out of the window toward the lake. She turned toward him at this, a slight anger in her eyes.

"It is a very easy distance! If we leave momentarily we should be in Meryton before nightfall." Mr Darcy however, remained reluctant to allow his expectant wife to make such an adventure. "Will you call for the carriage, Fitzwilliam or do I have to do so?"

"Very well, Lizzy. I shall send for the carriage but I shall accompany you to Hertfordshire. I will not allow you to travel alone, despite the confidence I have for my men." Lizzy wishing for no further altercation with her husband, agreed.

The servants of Pemberley had very little time to pack their Master and Mistresses belongings for the journey before Mrs Reynolds hurried them further. Mrs Reynolds was surprised, although she did not express it. For her Master to allow his wife to travel so close to her confinement was very unusual for he had been so protective of her. The Master, concerned for his wife's wellbeing insisted that she not walk from the close gardens since the child was confirmed, yet he was consenting for her to travel. Very unusual indeed.

"Please hurry the horses again, Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth said softly as she massaged the child, who's presence in her abdomen was blatantly obvious.

"Elizabeth, I can hurry them no more. The roads are in a poor condition, I would not wish for any of us to be involved in an accident. You need to remain patient my dear, I am aware that this may be difficult." She sighed heavily. "Are you well?" He watched as she continued to massage her abdomen. She nodded silently. "We should arrive soon." She nodded yet again.

The sun had begun to set on the horizon when the Darcy carriage pulled outside of Longbourn. Mrs Hill rushed out to greet the Darcy's but no family members followed. Elizabeth swallowed hard before taking her husband's hand and stepping down from the carriage. She fought the desire to run into the house but decided against it, her husband would certainly not approve in her condition.

She found her family in the drawing room, Jane and Mr Bingley were also congregated there, taking warmth from the fire.

"Oh Lizzy!" Jane said as she crossed the room and embraced her sister. "You should not have travelled so far, the child. I told Mother that she should not have instructed you to journey so far."

"I am well, Jane. How is Papa?"

"Mother sits with him but she is also unwell with her nerves. He still has a fever and wakes but rarely. Lizzy you must sit down." Jane immediately helped her sister across the room to the fire as Mr Bingley greeted his brother and friend.

"The physician, does he state that there is any improvement?" Jane sombrely shook her head.

"I am afraid not, the physician routinely bleeds him but there has been no improvement."

"I fear that Papa may not improve, then what are we to do?" Kitty added as she gazed up from her embroidery.

"I fear that God has chosen a path for us, Kitty." Kitty stared at her sister as she examined her music work.

"Mary, I wish to hear no more." Elizabeth stated angrily. She was however, calmed by her husband's soft hand on her own. The door opened at this to admit Mrs Bennet. She did indeed, look ill. Her hair was dishevelled, her eyes withdrawn as though she had not found sleep. She greeted Lizzy and her husband warmly but not with her usual enthusiasm.

"You look well, Lizzy. I am surprised that you arrived so soon from Derbyshire. Did you not break your journey?" Mrs Bennet asked as she took her usual chair before the fire. Elizabeth smiled apprehensively at her Mother.

"We broke our journey for a change of horses but nothing more."

"Kitty, have you called for tea?" Mrs Bennet asked her youngest unmarried daughter with impatience.

"No, Mama."

"Then make haste girl! Lizzy and Mr Darcy must be exhausted." Kitty placed her needlework on the table before approaching the bell.

"Mama, I would much prefer to look upon my Father." Elizabeth stated with anger and she stood from her chair. Mrs Bennet, it had to be said, was quite insulted by her daughter's attitude. Jane however, interceded.

"I will take Lizzy up for a while Mama. You may instruct Mrs Hill to deliver some tea there." Jane took her sister's hand before leading her upstairs.

Mr Darcy was uncomfortable. The atmosphere in the Longbourn drawing room was apprehensive. Mrs Bennet sat in her chair, silent for the first time of Darcy's acquaintance. Her two daughters sat silently at the table at their studies leaving Darcy and Mr Bingley sat alone on the small couch.

"I had hoped for an opportunity to speak to you in private, Bingley. It is a matter of some urgency, nothing that I could have relayed in a missive." Darcy whispered softly to his friend.

"Perhaps later when we return to Netherfield we may find my study and a glass of brandy, Darcy." Bingley said with his usual smile, despite the circumstances. Darcy nodded slightly before turning to Mrs Bennet.

"Mrs Bennet, how do you fare?" He asked softly as he stretched his legs out before him collecting himself for the onslaught of Mrs Bennet's nerves.

Above stairs Elizabeth and Jane sat in silence at the side of the bed. The narrowness and darkness of the room reflected the mood of the two women. Elizabeth was more startled by her Father's condition than Jane had expected, she had hoped that Elizabeth had been prepared to accept their Fathers condition. Yet, Elizabeth gasped loudly upon first looking upon him. He lay motionless in his bed, beads of perspiration on his forehead. She called his name softly as she took the chair beside the bed, he however, remained motionless. She took his hand softly before turning back to her sister.

"How did this occur, Jane?" Jane sighed softly.

"The doctor is unsure as to the cause of the fever. It may be due to an underlying infection. He assures us that the condition should not be passed on to those who wish to nurse him back to health."

"I shall nurse him." Elizabeth said stubbornly with tears tracing a path down her face.

"Lizzy, you cannot. You are expecting a child, you need your strength. You should travel on to Netherfield with Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley. I will stay with him this evening."

"I cannot, Jane. I will stay here, I wish to be at Longbourn."

"Lizzy…"

"No Jane, I shall have no refusals. I wish to remain close to Papa this evening."

"I shall have some of our belongings brought from Netherfield. I will also instruct Charles to return with Mr Darcy in the morning. The doctor shall be returning soon." Elizabeth nodded softly as her Father's head turned in agitation upon the pillow. Jane, wishing to give her sister some privacy with their father left the room to relay instructions to Mr Bingley.

"Papa." Elizabeth whispered as she gently caressed his hand. "Will you not wake and speak to me, Papa?" Mr Bennet did not wake. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she looked upon him, so weak and fragile. She had always been his favourite daughter, an assumption which he often confirmed. Yet now he would not wake for her. The witty gentleman who had always encouraged her witty nature and liveliness. Her adoring Father, who was diminishing before her very eyes.

"Lizzy." Elizabeth turned slightly to the door where Jane stood silently. "Mr Darcy wishes to speak with you before they depart for Netherfield." Elizabeth nodded slightly before entering the corridor where Darcy stood, now alone, resting against the wall. He raced to her when she exited the room and held her affectionately. His warm lips kissed the top of her head softly before he sighed.

"Is this what you want, Lizzy? You wish to remain here? Would you not prefer to journey onto Netherfield and rest?" She shook her head firmly.

"I believe that for this evening, Fitzwilliam, this is my rightful place. I need to be at my Father's side."

"You swear that you will attempt to rest. We do not wish for you to become ill."

"I am well. Jane will watch over me, vigilantly." Darcy smiled slightly.

"Of course she will. I will return in the morning, Lizzy." He kissed her softly at this before turning back toward the staircase. She watched him exit Longbourn from the upstairs window, no family greeting them farewell.

Silence came upon Longbourn with a long night ahead of them all, Lizzy especially who had no intentions of resting, despite her sisters attempts.

"What sad business this is!" Charles Bingley cried as he passed a rather large brandy to his Brother.

"Indeed. What are the physicians beliefs in relation to Mr Bennet surviving this fever?"

"He informed me in confidence that Mr Bennet will very likely die. The fever is placing strain on his heart and no matter how many times he is bled, it will not break."

"Poor Lizzy." Darcy said softly.

"Poor Mrs Bennet! She has always held concerns for herself and her remaining daughters should Mr Bennet die before her." Darcy nodded slightly. "Then there is Lydia who has not arrived at Longbourn."

"A note has been sent?" Darcy asked with concern.

"Of course. A reply came from Mr Wickham who insisted that his wife could not travel due to her present condition and Lydia booked no refusals."

"Ignorant girl!" Darcy said angrily. "Although she may not be entirely to blame." Bingley agreed before refilling his scotch glass.

"It is the Bennet family that I wished to discuss, Bingley. I would like to do anything within my power to assist them if Mr Bennet does indeed die."

"Assist them?"

"Mr Bennet's estate will be entailed away to Mr Collins, leaving Mrs Bennet and her two daughters with no home and a less than satisfactory allowance."

"What are you proposing?" Bingley asked as he sat before the fire. "Do you wish to purchase them a home?"

"No, I purchased a home for Mrs Bennet a few days before I entered into matrimony with Elizabeth." Bingley laughed slightly.

"You do not surprise me my old friend! Which house did you buy, for I feel that it may be scrutinised greatly."

"Longbourn." Bingley laughed loudly at this but upon encountering Darcy's expression, stopped, "You are serious!"

"Of course!"

"Longbourn is entailed to Mr Collins upon Mr Bennet's death."

"Yes, but I purchased it before it was entailed." Darcy paused. "I visited Mr Collins and made him an offer that was more than generous. He, who is reluctant to leave Kent due to his annoying attentiveness to my Aunt, happily agreed. It was of course, all signed before my Aunt could persuade him otherwise. I received a letter from her, passed down to my solicitor who dealt with the whole affair."

"You have purchased Longbourn! I can scarcely believe it Darcy!"

"I wished to secure our family's happiness. That includes Mrs Bennet and her daughters."

"I would like to have input in this matter Darcy." Bingley said firmly.

"Very well." There was a pause for a moment as Bingley thought.

"My income has increased further so I could provide them with further allowance."

"That is very generous."

"How much would be appropriate, Darcy? One thousand a year?"

"That would be appropriate, it would allow them to live comfortably with servants and keep a carriage." Bingley nodded enthusiastically.

"It is settled then!" Bingley raised his glass gently and Darcy joined him.

"I would like to ask something of you, Bingley."

"Of course, anything." Darcy smiled softly.

"I would like this matter to remain between ourselves until the time is appropriate."

"Of course, Darcy. You do not need to ask! Discretion is appropriate under the circumstances." The pair nodded before refilling the brandy glasses and enjoying each others company for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy stood in front of the mirror in his dressing room admiring his valets work before the door was pushed violently open and Bingley entered, half dressed.

"Good morning, Bingley." Darcy said as he admired the knot in his cravat.

"Darcy, we must make haste to Longbourn!" Darcy turned quickly as Bingley held out a letter. He looked upon it quickly before returning it.

"Jennings!" Darcy called loudly before his valet rushed into the room. "A change of attire is required, the black if you please. Make haste!" The valet nodded quickly before gathering the required garments as his Master removed the previous items.

"Bingley I shall meet you outside momentarily. Would you arrange for the servants to deliver appropriate clothing for my wife at Longbourn?" Bingley nodded silently before leaving.

"I am pleased that I brought these items to Hertfordshire, Sir." His valet said as he held out the black clothing. Darcy nodded silently.

The servants had long left Netherfield with Mrs Darcy's clothing before Bingley arrived outside. The servants had brought Darcy a cup of coffee which he sipped as he impatiently paced the gravel path. His horse stood saddled along with Bingley's. When he did arrive he muttered apologies as he was hoisted into the saddle.

"Let us be gone, Bingley. I wish to look upon my wife, I fear that she will have taken her father's death unwell." Bingley did not respond but kicked his horse into a fast pace in the direction of Longbourn.

The house was solemnly quiet when the gentlemen entered, Mrs Hill rushed to greet them. She took the hats and gloves with a curtsy and reddened eyes.

"Mrs Darcy is in Mr Bennet's library, the remainder of the family are in the drawing room. I will show you in." Mrs Hill said shyly as she made her way down the small passageway to the drawing room. Darcy however, did not follow. Instead he knocked gently on the library door and entered.

He found her there, sat in the window seat with her back to him. He crossed the room silently and placed a hand upon her shoulder. She turned then, looking up into his face with a sorrow he had never encountered.

"Lizzy." He said as he pulled her toward him. She held him strongly as tears fell uncontrollably. He did not say anything and nor did she, they did not have to. He held her affectionately until her tears subsided.

"He died in the night, there was nothing to be done. He did not wake and he did not know that I was here."

"He knew you were here, Lizzy."

"Then why did he not wake!" She almost shouted as tears yet again fell.

"I know not. He must have been able to feel your presence Lizzy, he was waiting for you to arrive before leaving this world. He always did say that you were his favourite." She smiled slightly at this but her anger flared again.

"And what of Lydia! She would not travel from Newcastle! Insufferable!"

"She is expecting a child, Lizzy." He said softly, attempting to calm her.

"As am I! Yet I travelled from Derbyshire without hesitation!"

"If I had known that you would be so distressed I should never have brought you!" Darcy's anger flared in this one moment, he regretted it instantly. She did not respond but awaited his explanation. "I do not wish to quarrel, Lizzy. We should be supportive, not argumentative. I will leave you and join the family." He turned abruptly and left the room. She needed to be alone and Darcy understood, he had also lost his Father.

His emotions upon the loss of his own Mother and Father were very similar to what Elizabeth was experiencing. He was initially very angry, leading to many of his relatives leaving him alone to take long journeys on his horse around Pemberley or alone in his room. He knew exactly how Elizabeth felt, his Father had also been a very strong figure in his childhood. The loss of his Father however, was quickly diminished by devouring himself in work of the estate.

The loss of his Mother however, was much more pronounced. His emotions plagued him so! He even lead himself to believe that Georgiana was responsible for her early death due to weakness from childbirth. To think of it now, it was ludicrous! Georgiana was only a young child when their Mother died, yet he plagued her with unkindness for months after her death, as grief overtook him.

He saw familiar emotions in the Longbourn drawing room as he gazed upon the members of his family. Mrs Bennet excused herself to her rooms not long after the arrival of the gentlemen, she was visibly shaking, her hair array and clothes creased. She could be heard above stairs, talking between sobs to Mrs Hill.

"How my Mother must be suffering!" Jane stated firmly as she sat alongside her husband, sipping tea, her eyes visibly reddened. Her husband said nothing in reply, instead he softly placed his hand upon her own affectionately. Jane however, continued. "Our Mother often expressed her concerns of her unfortunate circumstances should our Father die before her. We, as young ladies, took it as sarcasm and wit. Yet, we never understood how it could become a reality. We always imagined that our Father would live a long a healthy life, able to support his wife and family independently. How foolish we all were."

"If only they had had a son." Kitty added with a slight sob as she sowed a black ribbon onto her new bonnet, discarding the usual pink one onto the table before her.

"I would wish to help my mother, Charles, in any way possible. Perhaps I could donate part of my personal allowance, if you would permit me?" Jane asked as she shyly looked toward her husband.

"Now is not a time to be thinking of such things, Jane." Bingley said comfortingly. "You should know that your Mother and siblings will be well cared for."

"How, Charles? You and Mr Darcy cannot be expected to support our family and manage your estates." Bingley shook his head softly.

"We shall discuss it in due time, Jane." Mr Bingley fell silent as the drawing room door reopened to admit Elizabeth who had appeared to have regained some of her composure. She sat alongside her husband, he said nothing but smiled softly as he hand fell upon his.

"I apologise, Fitzwilliam." She spoke so softly that Darcy nearly did not hear her. He however, did not respond. Instead he nodded his head gently before crossing the room and returning with a cup of tea for her. She understood then that she was forgiven. As he retook his seat he took her hand in his and the two couples begun preparations for Mr Bennet's funeral with minimal input from the two Bennet daughters.

Mr Darcy knew that it would be a sombre affair. Mrs Bennet found it exceedingly difficult to compose herself to walk to the church behind her husband. Lizzy held her husband's arm much tighter than what was appropriate as her Father's coffin was carried inside. Friends and family gathered, including Georgiana and Miss Bingley who still remained unmarried. Mrs Bennet's sobs could be heard throughout the service along with those of Mrs Phillips and Lady Lucas.

Darcy sat in silence however, watching the minister with scrutiny. As the minister spoke, his thoughts retreated to those of his own Father. He remembered the large, oak coffin situated at the front of the church in Meryton as the minister spoke. He did not hear anything, not even the cries of his sister who sat alongside him. He knew of nothing until he held a mound of dry earth in his hand, his own Father being lowered into the ground. He crushed the earth roughly in his hand before closing his eyes and dropping it softly onto his Father's disappearing coffin.

The service concluded which restored Darcy to reality, who looked toward his heavily expectant wife with scrutiny. Of course she had taken her Father's death badly, he had done so for his own Father. Darcy only hoped that the imminent arrival of their child would deter her mind slightly.

Darcy, it had to be said, was impatient to return his wife to Pemberley. Yet he did not wish to give offence to any member of the Bennet family by quitting Hertfordshire so soon after Mr Bennet had been laid to rest. He had discussed the issue with Bingley of course, who neither agreed nor disagreed with his friend's proposition of leaving for Derbyshire. Mr Bingley instead, agreed that they perhaps should journey for Elizabeth's confinement but also emphasised that they would be welcome to stay at Netherfield for the duration. Mr Darcy however, did not find the aspect of his first child being born outside of Derbyshire appealing.

He could think of no other resolution, he had to approach his wife on the topic.

It was early morning when Elizabeth turned in her bed to find her husband awake and stood at the window looking out upon the scenery of Netherfield. He stood silently, only moving to adjust his position before the window. Elizabeth occasionally saw his hand reach up to massage his temple in contemplation.

"Are you well, Fitzwilliam?" She asked him softly as she sat up in their bed. He sighed softly before turning toward her.

"You should be sleeping, Lizzy. You need your strength." He crossed the room at this and sat upon the bed next to her, softly raising a hand to entwine his finger in one of the curls of her hair.

"There is something amiss," she said stubbornly. "Are you sure that you are well."

"Of course, Lizzy. I am never ill, I only worry about you."

"Fitzwilliam, we have discussed this the child and I will be well. You contemplate our fate too much."

"No, that does not worry me." He said as he shook his head softly.

"Then what is it?" He remained silent for a moment, developing the courage to express his feelings.

" I wish for our child to be born in Derbyshire, Lizzy." Her complexion reddened slightly at this.

"You wish me to leave my Mother alone at this time?"

"Your Mother would understand. She has Jane, Mary and Catherine. She would be well cared for."

"Preparations need to be made, Fitzwilliam. Mr Collins will be encouraged to claim his entail. I will not leave my Mother." Darcy sighed heavily before crossing the room and collecting a large, but tied, collection of papers. He handed them to her roughly before crossing the room to his dressing chamber and slamming the door behind him.

He had of course been too stern with her. He noted the tears in her eyes as they sat opposite each other in the Netherfield dining room. He noted that she did not bring the papers with her, had she even looked upon them? Charles Bingley and his wife also sat silently, Jane sipping her tea but eating nothing.

Mr Bingley and his wife exited the breakfast room shortly afterwards leaving Elizabeth and Darcy alone. He stood silently at the window, gazing into the distance while she remained seated at the table.

"I wish to apologise, Fitzwilliam." He heard her softly say. "I never thought of your desires in relation to our child." He turned silently and walked toward her.

"And what are your desires, Lizzy. You would wish to stay here?" She gazed intensively toward the table in embarrassment.

"I feel I have a responsibility to my Mother, but also to my child."

"You have no responsibility to you husband?" He asked with a smile.

"No indeed!" They smiled softly together. "I feel that I need to return to Pemberley, Fitzwilliam. I would never be contented if I birthed my child elsewhere."

"The child is due in a matter of weeks, Lizzy. We need to act soon!" Elizabeth nodded softly.

"I fear for my Mother."

"Did you look upon the documents I gave you?" He asked as he took her hand in his own. She shook her head softly.

"They are the deeds to Longbourn." She gazed at him in confusion.

"The deeds which are entailed to Mr Collins." Darcy shook his head softly.

"The deeds which are entailed to Mrs Elizabeth Darcy." She shook her head in disbelief. "I purchased Longbourn when we first married, a price Mr Collins could never refuse. The house is yours, a long and complicated procedure overseen by my attorney."

"You purchased Longbourn?" He nodded softly yet he was immediately surprised to find her in his arms. She kissed him longingly, forgetting any measure of propriety.

"Mr Bingley will also deliver a yearly allowance to your Mother and remaining sisters of one thousand pounds. Enough to see them comfortably situated." He heard her soft tears falling, tears of joy.

"How can I every repay your kindness?" She asked as she gazed up to his face with her tearstained eyes.

"You repay me every day Lizzy, you are my wife. I would do anything to see you happy."

"I will only now be happy when we are home, Fitzwilliam. Please, let us go home."

To be continued...


End file.
